Through the Curtain
by bradhig
Summary: If your like me and don't like the way the movie Anastasia ended This is my rewrite of the ending.


Through the curtain.

by

based on Anastasia by 20th century fox.

Anastasia stood at the curtain looking at her aunts and cousins all celebrating her return. Pooka ran out a door towards the garden. Anastasia watched him for second. She raised her shoulders and headed into the ballroom. She met her grandma near a throne sitting at the end of the room.

"Glad you could join me. ",Marie said.

"Please sit down here. ",Marie continued as she pointed at the throne.

"What do I do now? ",Anastasia asked.

"Just wait for the ceremony to begin. ",Marie said.

A priest and some other people came over to Anastasia. The priest waved some incense around Anastasia as she sat. He prayed as he walked around her.

"I now pronounce you Anastasia Romanov Empress of all the Russia's ',the priest said.

Everyone in the room cheered and clapped. Anastasia started to cry.

"What is wrong Anastasia? ",Marie asked.

"Dimitri. I wish Dimitri could be here with me. I believe he is afraid my relatives would not like him. I love him. ",Anastasia explained.

"Why would they? I suspected as much when he refused to take the money. Summon Dimitri at once. ",Marie ordered.

"Anastasia. ",a voice whispered.

"Who said that? ",Anastasia asked.

"Anastasia. ",the voice whispered again.

The room got dark as the lights went out. A shadowy figure entered the ballroom.

"Yes Anastasia look how time has changed us. You have become beautiful and I am a rotting corpse. ",Rasputin said.

"Rasputin! ",Anastasia shouted.

"Rasputin. Rasputin. Banished by your despicable family. Now to complete the curse. ",Rasputin said.

Rasputin waved his hand over the reliquary and green demons appeared. They knocked over the throne as Anastasia got up and walked towards Rasputin. The crowd split in two and moved to the sides of the room in terror.

"No one can save you now. ",Rasputin said.

"Wanna bet. ",Dimitri said as he entered the opposite side of the room.

Dimitri charged at Rasputin. Rasputin used his magic to summon a flying horse which caught Dimitri on it's back and kept him away from the battle. Rasputin turned his attention to Anastasia. THe green demons began to loosen a chandelier above Anastasia. Anastasia stood watching Dimitri The chandelier fell to the floor on top of Anastasia.

Rasputin laughed ,"Ha Ha Ha Long Live the Romanov's. "

"Right! I couldn't have said it better myself. ",Anastasia said.

Anastasia stood behind Rasputin still wearing her crown and all her finery. She attacked Rasputin and tried to knock him down. She caused Rasputin to drop his requliary. Rasputin pushed her back. Dimitri was still being held back by the flying horse. Pooka carried the reliquary away and Anastasia caught it with her foot. It started to crack.

"Give that back! ",Rasputin begged.

"This is for my family. ",Anastasia said as she stomped the reliquary.

The winged horse shattered into pieces and one knocked Dimitri unconscious

"This is for Dimitri.",Anastasia said as she stomped it again causing it to crack even more.

"This is for me! Dasvidanya! ",Anastasia said as she broke the glass for good.

Rasputin turned into a skeleton and then into dust. He was dead. Anastasia ran to Dimitri's side. Dimitri was not moving at all.

"Dimitri. ",Anastasia said quietly to Dimitri. He didn't respond and she rolled him over while Pooka looked at his head.

Dmitri woke up and Anastasia in her excitement hit him with her hand.

"Yeah I know all men are babies. ",Dimitri said.

"I thought you were going to take the..',Anastasia was cut off.

"I was and then your grandma summoned me. ",Dimitri said

"Princesses don't marry kitchen boys. ",Dimitri said.

"Nonsense. For saving her life I grant you the title of Duke Dimitri. Now you two can be together.",Empress Marie said.

They cleaned up the ballroom. Empress Marie and Sophie watched as Anastasia and Dimitri danced around the room. Dimitri picked her up and twirled her around. Then they kissed.

"It's a perfect ending. ",Sophie said.

"It's a perfect beginning. ",Empress Marie said.

The end.


End file.
